lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
Mikino Kasshu
Mikino Kasshu is an aggressive girl, always wanting to fight and constantly finding ways to try to show how she is superior to all others. She is the daughter of Domon Kasshu and . She is Ultimate Domon's RP Character. __TOC__ About Mikino Kasshu is a powerful warrior who has loved fighting since she was a baby. Due to her Divine and Eldreyn blood, she naturally considers herself above others, often acting condescending towards those she doesn't care for. Despite this, she never underestimates her opponents in battle, always trying to go for the win as soon as possible. While she is incredibly powerful, she has a hard time controlling her power, and is almost always in a restrained state, which heavily limits her power, allowing her to only access a small percentage of what she is truly capable of. Appearance Mikino has long red hair decorated with a white hairband. When restraining her power, her hair becomes black. Regardless of her current form, her eyes are always a very bright blue. While Mikino wears many different outfits, her favorite set of casual clothes consist of a pale blue shirt with a red ribbon on the necktie, a long red skirt, and brown boots, which she also wears into battle, not caring to switch into a different, more battle-appropriate outfit. Personality Ever since Mikino was a baby, she has been a very angry girl, spending most of her infancy screaming, crying, and shooting out ki blasts at anything that would attempt to calm her down. As a child, Domon did not take care to filter what content Mikino took in, allowing her to watch violent TV shows and movies whenever she wanted. Because of this, she is also very aggressive, especially in a fight, seemingly always trying to rip her opponents into pieces. Additionally, due to a combination of her Eldreyn and Divine blood, she is naturally very condescending and egotistical, and also quite confident in her ability to defeat others, often insulting her opponents, calling them weak and cowardly. Mikino is only nice to the ones she truly cares about, which isn't a very large group of people. History Birth Mikino Kasshu was born on May 19th, Age 1118, in a hospital in Supreme City. Her delivery was quite unusual, as the nurses that assisted her mother, Ultima, turned out to actually be fast food employees in disguise. Despite their lack of experience, they successfully delivered both her and her twin brother, Auron Jet. Soon after this, both nurses were discovered, and ran away from the oncoming police. Despite the chaos, Domon and Ultima were both very happy, and a doctor came over to ask them about the names of their children. While Ultima was the one who named Xeraph, Domon gave Mikino her name, after his deceased mother, who had died at the hands of Sora Minato a few years before. After staying in the hospital for around a week, Domon returned home, with his wife and newborns in tow. Childhood While Domon was a kind and caring man towards his children, most would not call him a "good father," as he often left both of his babies unsupervised, trusting them too much to not destroy anything or anyone. While both Xeraph and Mikino were very powerful for their age, only Xeraph was able to control it somewhat, being a more relaxed and reserved baby, while Mikino was a very loud and aggressive one, often screaming and accidentally shooting ki blasts all over the house, destroying it many times over the years. While Domon was usually very angry when someone damaged his property, he was always proud of Mikino for doing so, noting how she was going to love learning how to fight once she was older, and would be a very powerful fighter at that. However, when Mikino was only ten months old, her mother was kidnapped by David, being taken away and used to power the System's grid. Because her mother was taken away from her at such an early age, Mikino grew detached from her memories of her mother, slowly removing her existence from her life, only remembering her due to Ultima being occasionally mentioned by her father, who stated multiple times that he would get her back after defeating David Vafer, Mikino's grandfather and enemy of the GUAOF. As Mikino grew older, her hair turned darker, turning from a shade of pink similar to Domon's hair color to a blood-red crimson. Along with this change, she became less angry, yet retained her aggressive nature, although she was able to control herself most of the time. While Domon was excited to teach her how to fight, he obviously didn't want her to become a bad person, and made sure to teach her how to properly behave and appreciate the lives and feelings of others, trying to make up for the lack of a second parent to raise his children, as Kiyomizu Akane, Domon's other wife, spent most of her time working, only returning for days at a time every so often. Mikino did not like Akane, as while she didn't remember her mother very well, she still felt that it was wrong somehow seeing Domon with another woman. Because of this, she tried to keep her distance from her, actively showing her dislike of Akane, even when she was around, not caring about hurting her feelings in the slightest. Meeting Mars One night, after Domon finally defeated David, Mikino was in Domon's room when suddenly Mars fell through the roof. Mikino thought that Mars was weird at first, and stated that he wasn't as cool as her father, since he wasn't a god like Domon was. Upon him informing her that he actually was a god, she tried to guess his occupation, but to no avail. As this happened, Mikino felt a strange presence in the room, and she heard a voice that told her that Mars was the God of Death. When Mars questioned who she was talking to, she told him that it was a ghost, and he didn't push it any further. Mikino suddenly grew very excited upon learning that Mars was the God of Death, taking back everything she said before and declaring that he was way cooler than Domon. When Domon heard her say this, he simply gave Mars a sad look and tried to go to sleep. Mikino kept talking about how she wanted to be the God of Death too, and so Mars gave her a scythe, which she used to destroy the furniture in the room, including the bed Domon was sleeping in. After talking and running around for a while, asking Mars as many questions as she could, Mikino grew tired, and started to fall asleep. Before Mars left, he gave her a little toy badge that said "God of Death" and told her that he might teach her some things the next time they met. The War's End Many months had passed since then, and the Great Universal Revolution had finally ended, with the GUAOF emerging victorious. The day after Ninthalor was defeated, Domon brought Ultima home, who Mikino hadn't seen in 6 years. While Xeraph was happy to see his mother, Mikino felt strange. She knew that she should love her mother, like all other kids did, but she knew nothing about her, and felt uncomfortable when Ultima tried to hug her, breaking away and hiding from her behind the couch. Ultima laughed this off, saying that Mikino would be a strong girl, but Mikino didn't talk to her, trying to keep her distance. A few days later, Domon brought Mikino to the Lookout for the first time, where she saw all of the members of the Lookout Crew, uniting for one last time before disbanding after 85 years of being a team. As Mikino looked around, she saw Mars, and jumped on top of him, happy to see him again. She showed him that she was wearing the badge he left her, and asked him when he could train her. However, Mars told her that he was going to go to the God Realm, and stay there for quite a long time, possibly forever. Mikino was sad at first, but soon grew determined, telling Mars that she'd train really hard while he was gone, so that the next time he saw her, she'd be so strong that he'd never want to leave again, as he'd be impressed with her power. Mars agreed, but Mikino made him pinky promise her that'd he visit sometime. After this meeting, everyone went to the celebration ceremony, including Mikino, who followed Mars there. Once the ceremony had ended, Domon suddenly appeared, asking Asura Shinhan to help him with Ultima, who had been acting strangely for some reason. To distract Mikino from this, Mars took her to an ice cream shop, where she got a huge strawberry cone. Before she could eat it, it was suddenly stolen by a strange boy, around her age, who ate the entire thing before she could take it back. This made Mikino mad, and she tackled the boy, scratching at his face until Mars arrived, who separated the kids. Mikino was proud of herself for hitting the boy, but Mars revealed that the boy was named Karasu Kasei, and that he was created by Mars to be his successor. As Mikino continued to bicker with Karasu, another boy, named Shirazu, appeared, being dropped off by Rajon, starting even more trouble for Mikino, causing her to get fed up with him. She then used her Caging Hair, an ability that she recently discovered on her own, to pick up Shirazu and Karasu, swinging them around and throwing them into the ground. They all kept fighting with each other, eventually leading to both boys insulting Xeraph, who was there as well, calling him dumb. This enraged Mikino, who attack Karasu then again by throwing Shirazu at him. While Karasu dodged the boy, his flying body was suddenly impaled by multiple spikes, which turned out to be Rajon, who killed the boy for taking too long. As the two remaining children went silent from Shirazu's death, Mars decided to take them and Xeraph back to Domon's house, not wanting to stay there any longer. Once they arrived at Domon's house, they saw that Ultima was now better, and Asura had left. After seeing that everything was now alright, Mars announced that he was leaving, taking Karasu with him to train. Mikino said her goodbyes to Mars, and both her and Karasu got in one last hit on each other before he left. Immediately after they departed, Mikino requested that Domon begin training her, as she had to get really strong in order to fulfill her promise to Mars. Domon was happy that he could finally train her, as he had been waiting to make sure she was ready, and told her to prepare herself for what was to come next. Lookout: The Last 20 years had passed since the disbanding of the Lookout Crew, and invitations were being sent out to the previous members in an attempt to hold a reunion. Domon decided to attend, with Mikino attending as well, knowing that there was a chance that Mars could be there. As it turned out, Mars did indeed decide to go to the reunion, bringing Karasu along with him. Mikino was very happy to see Mars once again, tackling him with a giant hug immediately after she arrived. After letting Mars go, she began to talk to Karasu. While she did not remember him at first, she soon realized who he was, and tried to start a friendly conversation with him. However, Karasu began to insult Mikino almost instantly, which in turn caused her to throw insults back, which resulted in them fighting for quite a while. Xeraph did not help the situation, teasing Mikino and telling Mars things about her that she would rather not have him know, causing her anger to escalate and attack the both of them. The fighting was disrupted, however, when silver wires began to appear on the Lookout, destroying the ground below and striking at the group. As the Lookout Crew fought off the wires, both Domon and Mars decided to leave, claiming that they needed to test the younger fighters, as they wanted to see if they could handle a crisis like this by themselves. Once they left, a mold planet attached itself to Earth, with a figure arising from it. This figure turned out to be Chanther Durr, the last remaining Eldreyn Prince. Immediately, Chanther engaged in combat with Karasu, Mikino, Kaen, the son of Sora, Tommy, a warrior who had suddenly arrived from the future to help combat this foe, and Kuzon VII, Kuzynthia's grandson. He was very quick, using wires and the mold, known as Aftermolt, a type of supesu magic, to fight the entire group at once. Kaen kept running in fear, but everyone encouraged him to stop whining and fight. While they did this, Kuzon VII accidentally got eaten by the mold from behind, and absorbed into it, with Chanther following in soon after. The rest of the group figured that they had no choice, and went inside as well. After entering the Aftermolt, the group found themselves inside of a very complex cave, with many hallways and mold everywhere. Monsters formed from the mold, chasing the group further into the cave. They were able to follow the sound of Kuzon VII's voice, and eventually located the room that he was being held in. While Tommy healed Kuzon VII, the rest of the group fought off the monsters. Once they were all defeated, the floor underneath them suddenly collapsed, and everyone fell into a giant room with no exit. Once they had all recovered, a ball of light crashed down into the room, revealing itself to be Chanther, now 100-feet tall. Chanther was not easy to fight at first, using his giant size to his advantage. However, once Chanther cornered the group, throwing a large Destructo Disk at them, they all quickly formulated a plan. Kuzon VII jumped onto the Destructo Disk, and rode it towards Chanther, causing him to run in the opposite direction. As he did this, everyone else began to charge up their strongest attacks, and after Kuzon VII jumped onto Chanther, pulling his eyelids open in order to distract him, the attacks connected, blowing him into giant chunks of wire, with only his now normal-sized head remaining. Mikino quickly grabbed his head, and burned it to ash with a pillar of fire, ending Chanther, and the existence of the Eldreyn princes, once and for all. Soon after this, they all escaped from the mold, and saw that the Earth was on a collision course with the sun. Mikino used her hair to absorb the heat that the Earth had gained from being so close to the sun, while Kuzynthia used a technique to bring all of the planets back into their normal orbit. After everything was back to normal, KJ suddenly requested everyone to see him inside of the Lookout. It turned out that KJ was dying, and while Mikino had no real attachment to KJ, she was still somewhat saddened by his death, as she knew how much of an impact he had made on the universe as a whole. Once KJ had died, the reunion officially ended, and Mikino and Domon returned home, with Mikino hoping to see Mars again sometime soon. Abilities * '''Eternal Youth: '''Mikino's Divine blood has caused her to stop aging, leaving her stuck permanently at 27 years old biologically. * '''Ki Manipulation: '''Mikino knows basic ki manipulation, allowing her to fly and sense other ki users. However, she doesn't rely on ki based techniques very often, preferring to use her other abilities in battle. * '''Immense Magic Power: '''Due to being the daughter of Domon, the God of Magic, Mikino naturally has a huge amount of magical power. However, Mikino is not interested in pursuing magic like her father, and only uses it to summon her belongings or conjure up small objects. * '''Physical Strength: '''Mikino is incredibly strong, being able to lift the heaviest objects with ease, and strikes her opponents with incredible force. * '''Physical Speed: '''Mikino is also insanely fast, constantly dashing around the battlefield, and is able to close the difference between her and her opponent quite quickly. She also delivers very fast attacks, being able to claw her opponents multiple times per second. * '''Durability: '''While Mikino's durability is only slightly above average for a Lookout Crew warrior, her sheer anger and rage that accumulates while in combat gives her the strength to keep fighting, even when dealt with extreme wounds. * '''Stamina: '''Similar to her durability, Mikino's aggression gives her the strength to keep fighting for very long periods of time, allowing her to fight even when her body has reached her limit. * '''Caging Hair: '''Mikino's hair is actually a cursed field of plundering that is effective in the range of her field of vision. In addition to being able to plunder the life force of others, her long hair can extend and become a menacing weapon. She is able to control its movements and use it to absorb heat directly from anything it comes into contact with. At its maximum, the red strands cover the target as well as the entire area the target is in, making it impossible to escape. * '''Plunder: '''Mikino has the special ability to plunder the life force of other living beings, using her Caging Hair to create a cursed field around a target that robs them of their life force. She can convert this life force into heat, which can further become a special type of fire, damaging an opponent and bypassing any flame immunity that they might have. She can also plunder someone's entire concept as well, gaining some of their abilities. However, this is also a dangerous ability, as taking someone else's concept can possibly make Mikino lose control of herself, turning her into a raging beast. In addition, she can also give her life force to others, being able to bring dead animals or humans back to life and animate non-living objects. However, since it is her life force within them, if she dies, than anyone who is able to live because of her life force dies as well. * '''Heat Manipulation: '''Mikino can use the heat gained from plundering someone's life force in many different ways, with the fire created from it being able to damage her opponents both physically and spiritually. Her preferred way of using it is to gather the heat in her hands, manifesting it in the form of claws, which she uses to slash at her opponent, giving her more power and range. She can also form giant pillars of fire, shoot giant heat lasers from her eyes, form long heat slashes to strike her opponents from a distance, generate explosions, and fire large heat energy beams from her hands. Restrained Form While in her restrained form, Mikino's abilities are incredibly hindered, giving her access to only the tiniest fraction of her true power. Even when Mikino is in her restrained state, she can still channel her true power in very small increments for a brief moment, allowing her to use abilities that would otherwise only be available in her unrestrained form. Unrestrained Form Once Mikino enters her unrestrained form, she gains access to her true power, giving all of her physical attributes an absolutely unfathomable boost and allowing her to use all of her abilities much more freely, giving them a monstrous rise in strength as well. After unleashing her full strength, her ability to plunder life force becomes ridiculously more powerful, allowing her to absorb the concepts of others, giving her that target's abilities. Her heat manipulation also becomes massively more formidable, making her heat-based techniques, such as her heat lasers and energy beams, much bigger and stronger than ever before. In addition, the piercing power of her Caged Hair is also given a huge increase, allowing it to pierce through katchin with ease. Despite how much more powerful she becomes in this state, Mikino almost never uses it, as she has a very difficult time controlling her power, and using it could corrupt her mind, possibly turning her into a rampaging monster. Gallery Mikino_Kasshu_Caging_Hair.png|Mikino creating a cursed field with her Caging Hair. Mikino_Kasshu_Calm.jpg|Mikino in a rare state of calm. Mikino Kasshu Restrained Alt.png|Another picture of Mikino in her restrained state. Mikino School Uniform.PNG|Mikino in her school uniform, from when she was in High School. Category:Pages added by Ultimate Domon Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Lookout I/II Category:Females Category:Eldreyn Category:Humans Category:Divine